The present invention relates to a retractable luggage handle mounting hardware which permits the retractable handle to be concealed inside the luggage when collapsed.
A luggage may be provided with a retractable handle so that it can be conveniently moved on the ground. FIG. 1 shows a luggage having a retractable handle. This retractable handle is functional, however it may be damaged easily between the hand grip is exposed to the outside when the retractable handle is collapsed.